Miko Mating Call
by Sylean89
Summary: A party at the wolf den takes a drastic turn when Kagome's power flares up and lures in an unlikely visitor. "What the hell is Sesshomaru doing? Tell me I'm not the only one seeing this."


Miko mating call

Summary: A party at the wolf den takes a drastic turn when Kagome's power flares up and lures in an unlikely visitor. "What the hell is Sesshomaru doing? Tell me I'm not the only one seeing this."

(A/N: I started this several years ago with the intention of it being a crack-fic, but my mind wouldn't let me write like that and I ended up rationalizing even the most OOC behavior. So, with that in mind, please don't judge me too harshly. Lol.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Hey there, Kagome," Kouga greeted cheerily, having dodged an intercepting Inuyasha a ways back.

"Oh, hey Kouga," she smiled, "what's up?" They both heard Inuyasha running toward them yelling threats as they talked.

"We're having a celebration at the den in recognition of Naraku's defeat and I'd love it if you would come," Kouga tried to explain quickly before Inuyasha caught up. "You're friends are welcome too, of course," he added.

"What about-" Kagome trailed off, leaning sideways to look at Inuyasha approaching quickly behind Kouga.

Koga sighed, pointing his thumb over his shoulder, "Yes, even the mutt is invited." He figured as much, the two were near inseparable.

"Sounds like fun," she cheered, "especially since I never got to attend any high school dances, what with hunting Naraku and all. We'll be there!"

"Hey wolf," Inuyasha bellowed, finally having caught up, "you better not be flirting around with Kagome."

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome scolded. "For one, you have Kikyo and thus no say over me," her voice held a certain bitterness, but quickly turned cheerful, "and two, Kouga just invited all of us to a celebration back at his den." She gave a high-pitched giggle, obviously excited. "Oh, I forgot to ask, when will it be, Kouga?"

"Three days, that enough time?" he asked, still a bit stunned at Kagome's scolding of Inuyasha and sudden mood swing.

"Yea, that should be no problem," she agreed, then started mumbling to herself, "I'll need to go get a dress from home and..." Kagome started wandering off towards the well muttering and holding a finger to her lip in thought.

Once she was out of earshot Inuyasha addressed Kouga, "I'm not stupid wolf, I know this is your mating season. You'd better not be intending to trick Kagome."

"You heard her, mutt, you have no say over her," Kouga waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Besides, don't you want her to be happy, or were you too blind to see how cheerful she was at my invitation?"

"I'll be watching you," Inuyasha growled in warning before turning to follow Kagome, she was calling him.

It was correct that he did have Kikyo now, but Kagome was still his best friend, almost like a little sister he felt the need to look out for. And Kouga always gave him a bad feeling, like he was scheming how to steal her away. He'd make sure she stayed safe.

Kouga turned and headed back, he had preparations to make. Inuyasha wasn't as dense as his loud mouth made him seem. Kouga had indeed been thinking on how to seduce Kagome. Perhaps she'd get drunk and make it easier for him.

Kagome was ecstatic. All these years of chasing Naraku across feudal japan caused her to miss out on all the fun things a normal teenager from her era would do. She never went to any dance or out on a date, so this celebration had her overjoyed. He had a few surprises for them. But first, she had to return home to get them.

Kagome returned the next day after having a very busy day shopping and gathering up her surprises. She had been bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Come on guys," Kagome urged, "let's go. I don't want to be late."

"We're coming already," Inuyasha grumbled, "I don't know why you wanna go to that smelly wolf's den anyway."

"Don't be so sour, Inuyasha," Miroku chided, "I'm sure you can at least appreciate the free food and sake." Miroku had his own lecherous intentions involving Sango and sake.

"I got a few surprises in here as well," Kagome patted her backpack. "I'll show you all how we party in my time."

The trip to the wolf den was rather short, since Kagome's boundless energy kept them moving. They stopped nearby the night before, next to a hot spring to freshen up for the festivities.

Right before heading out the next day, Kagome pulled out one of her surprises. "Sango, Kikyo, I got something for you two," she was holding three different sets of clothes. "Come with me." She giggled excitedly. They were three different modern style party dresses. Kikyo's was red, full-length with a low-cut V-neck. Sango's was pink, also a full length, but emphasized her tight body and sported a slit up one leg. Kagome's was a green halter-top. Her back was bare, the hem of the dress resting just above her butt. Hers was the only one of the three that wasn't full-length. It was instead, just shy of knee length.

"These clothes are indecent," Kikyo stated coldly.

"Their actually plenty conservative where I'm from. Besides, think of it as you're wearing it for Inuyasha. You want to see him drooling don't you?" Kagome teased. "You too Sango, Miroku will love it." This made Sango blush.

"Hn," was all Kikyo said.

"So, Kagome," Sango intended to tease her back, "who are you wearing yours for, Kouga?"

Kagome innocently placed her finger to her lip in thought, "You know, I never really thought about it. I just can't wait to dance and have fun."

When the three reemerged from the trees, the guy's reactions were exactly as Kagome had predicted. Their jaws dropped and they started drooling, wide-eyed at the form-fitting dresses the girls wore.

"Okay, if you two are done gawking, we got a party to attend," Kagome reminded with a smirk.

They arrived just outside Kouga's den just as the preparations were nearly complete. All the wolves were busy with the finishing touches, trying to avoid Kouga's ire should they botch their task.

A huge bonfire had been set up downstream from the waterfall where the canyon opened into a meadow. Laid out on a bed of leaves was every type of game animal in the region, skinned and gutted, ready to either be eaten raw or roasted at the side of the soon-to-be bonfire. Kouga had also had his wolves gather some fruits and vegetables for the humans in attendance. Last were multiple casks with plenty of sake, in hopes of easing his way with Kagome.

When the girl's attire was noted, many of the wolf demons froze in their tracks and stared. Most were scared off before their minds could completely form a perverted scenario by Inuyasha's growling. Those who were undaunted flashed mischievous looks before continuing on. When Kouga was able to pull away from the preparations, he quickly made his way to Kagome. He opened his mouth to greet her as normal, but was temporarily stunned into silence, gaping at the skin her dress revealed.

"Ka-Kagome, you look... gorgeous," he sputtered. He could already feel himself harden, instincts telling him to take her now. He swallowed hard, trying to regain his composure. "Everything will be ready soon. We'll light the bonfire once it's dark. Just relax until then. Have a drink if you want." He motioned towards the feast and Inuyasha let out a growl too low for the humans to hear at the mention of sake. He knew what the wolf was up to. Kouga just smirked at him, knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

Eager to try new things, Kagome took his advice and got herself some sake. Drinking it on an empty stomach, however, got her tipsy fast. Looking out for her, her friends suggested she eat before they let her have anymore. She reluctantly agreed since they all were ganging up on her about it.

Still a bit tipsy, but much more sober than before, the bonfire was finally lit and the celebration could begin.

Kagome watched as the wolves played around, tackling and wrestling like pups. Their antics started reminding her of how dogs acted when in heat. Crouching in place, then running away, constantly teasing. Each playful couple conveniently vanished from her sight, and into the shadows, after a time.

Kagome's human eyes, ears, and sense of smell may not have been able to detect it, but Inuyasha's could. The smell of sex was heavy in the air and the howls that Kagome mistook for celebratory were actually that of passion. He'd make sure she stayed safe in such a sexually charged environment, and definitely not let her be alone with Kouga. It was a good thing Shippo wasn't here, instead off training at the fox inn.

Kagome had been sitting on a log, observing her surroundings, when Kouga brought over a roasted piece of meat on a spit and a bowl of sake for her. "Here, Kagome. I though you might want this," he handed her the food and drink and sat next to her.

"Thanks Kouga," she graciously accepted his offer, "it looks like everyone is having a great time." She noted innocently.

He chuckled to himself, _'You have no idea.'_ "Yeah, it's a great relief to have Naraku gone," he continued his farce.

"Oh yeah," Kagome suddenly exclaimed, "I brought a few surprises for the celebration." She set down her now empty sake bowl and nibbled piece of meat to go dig through her bag. Kouga followed her and almost lost his control when she bent over, ass in the air facing towards him, as she rifled through the pack. Especially with the strong scents and noises in the air he was having a hard time holding himself back. He quickly straightened back up and stopped trying to peek under her dress as she whirled around holding two small, box-like objects. His wrap was starting to tent over his growing arousal, making him grateful her human eyes couldn't see that well in the dark, especially with the silhouette formed from the fire behind him.

He eyed the objects carefully, "What are those for?"

"With these, I can play music," she tried to explain a speaker and iPod.

"Ah, so they are some type of instrument?" he deduced.

"Sort of, I'll show you," she walked back out to the clearing and set the two objects down on a stump. He cocked his head as she seemed to connect them with a string than jumped when one of them suddenly glowed bright.

"How is it glowing? I don't sense any magic," he questioned.

"It's powered by a battery that can be recharged using electricity," at his dumbfounded looked she searched her mind for an answer. "I guess the closest thing to it here would be lightning."

"How do you contain lightning in such a tiny box? Lightning is huge and stretches across the whole sky," he noted.

"Uh, don't worry about the details," she brushed off any further questions about technology, opting instead to select the playlist Eri had prepared for her. "Let's see here, ah, there it is. I'm going to show you how we party where I'm from." She giggled as she pushed play.

Kouga nearly jumped out of his skin as a loud, pounding sound erupted from such a tiny box. Inuyasha was at her side in seconds as well, Tessaiga drawn, searching for the threat, followed shortly by the rest of her friends. All the wolves, including those engaged in explicit activities, froze as well.

"Relax guys," Kagome bellowed over the music, "its just music. Inuyasha, you should be used to the devices I bring here from my home by now."

"Feh," he muttered as he sheathed his sword and walked away with Kikyo to resume his vigilant watch over his pack. All the other wolves relaxed and went back to whatever they were doing. Sango was curious as to what new thing Kagome brought from her time. Miroku shadowed Sango, having stumbled over a pair of wolves earlier, enlightening him as to the full situation. Kouga calmed, poking the loud box with a claw, trying to figure out how it worked.

The song playing was upbeat and fun. Kagome snagged Sango by the wrist and pulled her away to give them room than whispered into her ear. Sango's eyes widened at Kagome's suggestion but nodded hesitantly, it would certainly be entertaining. Standing in front of Sango, Kagome placed both hands on her friends hips and showed her how to rock with the strange 'music.' Sango caught on quickly and in no time the two girls were dancing together, Sango following Kagome's lead. They were soon joined by some of the female wolves who quickly saw the effect these movements had on the males who couldn't pull their gazes away.

When the song changed to one of a more sensual nature, Kagome again directed Sango how to make her body flow with the melody. But this time, once she got the hang of it, instead of stepping away, Kagome moved closer, so the women's' bodies were mere inches apart. Miroku's jaw dropped in total shock. Their dancing was enticing enough the first time, but now it was downright irresistible. The female wolves followed suit and soon the 'dance floor' was a mass of writhing female flesh. A mass that to Kouga and Miroku's dismay hid Kagome and Sango at its center.

This continued, and after a while, many of the female wolves had achieved their goal of attracting their male of choice, thus vanishing to the shadows. This thinned down the 'dance floor' allowing the two human women to be seen once more. Kagome again whispered into Sango's ear, receiving a nod of approval. Both girls were getting themselves worked up from dancing with each other and were ready for the next step.

Kagome stopped abruptly, even though Sango kept her body in motion, and motioned for Miroku to come over. He nearly leapt in joy at the opportunity as Kagome guided his hands to Sango's waist with a firm command not to grope her. Sango then took over showing him how to move with her. For once, Miroku behaved, not willing to risk his luck at being allowed this close to his Sango.

She giggled at them then sent a sly glance over to Kouga. Her message was clear, "Get over hear, now." He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Not far from the wolf demon territory, Sesshomaru was traveling at a leisurely pace with his companions, always seeming to have a destination in mind but in no hurry to get there. His steady, straight-line path was rarely interrupted, but today, it would be.

When a strange sound hit his sensitive ears, he stopped mid-stride to listen more carefully. It was not a sound he had ever heard before, nothing even remotely similar. It peaked his canine curiosity.

Jaken, unable to hear at such a far distance, began questioning his lord as to why he stopped but was silenced by a stern, menacing glare.

Sesshomaru held his head high, his ears twitching slightly to pick up the sound. Once he determined its direction, he turned his entourage towards it and continued on without a word.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe that pervert," a furious human female ranted. "I only wanted to dance with him, and to think, he actually tried _that_ and thought I'd fall for it."

 _/Not ten minutes ago:_

 _Kagome was finally deciding to give Kouga a chance. Unfortunately, he had to go and ruin it. When they took a break from dancing, Kouga went to retrieve a drink for each of them. That would have been fine, except for the leaves in Kagome's drink. She eyed it curiously, to which he supplied, "It enhances the flavor." She wasn't buying it for a second; if that was the case, why didn't everyone have them. Another close look and she recalled what they were. They were from an extremely rare, nearly extinct tree in her time, and their most well known use was as an insanely powerful aphrodisiac! Her curious eyes turned furious. Kouga was actually trying to drug her! She let her anger spill unchecked, screaming everything she thought about such a pathetic attempt to seduce her._

"Calm down, Kagome," Sango comforted, although she was furious at Kouga as well, "I'll make sure he stays away from you. Now, let's not let him ruin our fun."

"You're right," Kagome agreed, Kouga's hormone crazed actions pushed out of her mind, "let's go dance."

Listening in, Inuyasha smirked to himself, _'Serves you right, mangy wolf.'_

* * *

Jaken was still wondering why his lord so abruptly changed directions earlier when suddenly even he could feel the immense power emanating from ahead.

"My Lord," Jaken's voice wavered, "what could be causing such an immense wave of power?"

"I intend to find out," he answered, seemingly unmoved by the intensity of the holy power. "Remain here with Rin and Ah-Un." He didn't need to threaten the toads life, he already knew the consequences should anything harm Rin.

* * *

Kagome was enjoying dancing with the girls on the dance floor, slowly losing herself to the music, becoming less and less aware of her surroundings. The combination of the music pulsing through her body and the little bit of a buzz she still had had her dancing like no one was watching. Whereas most people lose coordination when intoxicated, Kagome seemed to gain grace. As she was falling into a self-induced trance, losing control of not only her body, but also her powers, people and demons stopped what they were doing to watch her. She was practically glowing, her powers coming to the surface for all to see.

All Kagome realized was the powerful emotions the music was causing her. It was invigorating to cast off all concern for appearances and just be, blindly channeling the rhythm through her enchanting steps. She didn't even take time to contemplate why the surrounding demons suddenly distanced themselves from her, out of fear for their lives. This was more power than any of them had ever felt before. Pink tendrils of holy aura danced wildly around Kagome as she swayed to the music. Unbeknownst to her, those tendrils both beckoned demons to approach her, in hopes of mating her, and deflected all who were unworthy. Only one with an equivalent or higher level of power would be capable of getting to her.

From the sidelines, Inuyasha couldn't help but stare in shock, wondering where all this power came from. Was this really the Kagome he knew, weak and constantly needing rescued? "What's going on?" he muttered nearly inaudibly. The only one to hear him was Kikyo, holding onto his arm.

"I never expected to see such a thing in my lifetime," Kikyo commented.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, trying to make sense of what he was witnessing. "Do you know what she is doing?"

Kikyo hummed affirmably, "It's called a Miko mating call. It is similar to a demons mating call in that it advertises ones power and calls for a partner. I always believed it to be a legend."

"You mean, she's calling out, for a mate?" Inuyasha stumbled over his own words, not wanting to view Kagome in such a way.

"Are you jealous, Inuyasha?" Kikyo mocked, feeling a bit slighted herself.

"No!" he exclaimed, defending himself. "I just don't want her to end up with any of these mangy wolves, that's all."

"Well, you needn't worry about that," Kikyo reassured. "Look there." Following her pointed finger revealed several of the unmated Wolves attempting to get close to Kagome, Kouga included, but each time being flung away by her swirling vortex of untapped power. Inuyasha couldn't help but snigger as Kouga yipped from the stinging strike of the holy whips. "These demons are too weak to match her power. It would take one much stronger to get through."

* * *

Watching from the shadows of the forest, Sesshomaru could barely believe his eyes. He had noticed the human girl's merits on previous occasions, especially when she survived his poison claws, but never detected this vastly impressive aura. Somehow, she had kept it hidden. It called to his beast, rattling around in its cage and begging to be let loose; he wanted her. It was not often that he would heed the primal desires of his inner beast, but this would be one time that he was in agreement; that amount of power made her worthy. A rare smirk inched across his face before his eyes turned blood red. A lengthened fang flashed dangerously out of his lethal smile and his footsteps matched the tempo of this strange noise Kagome seemed entranced by. His claws were flexed, itching to graze over her empowered skin and feel the spark she held within her small body. The closer he got, striding across the broad meadow, the more he let out his own aura, whirling around him with equal parts dark hunger and intimidation. That growing force was impossible to miss.

Inuyasha was on his feet in a fraction of a second and brandishing his sword at Sesshomaru, blocking his straight-line path to Kagome. His brother was even more unpredictable in such a state. Normally, he was stoic and straight-faced, but with his demon loose, he reacted on impulse, wild, vicious, and never held back. Inuyasha understood the feeling, for it was how he felt when his demon blood took over, and it was frightening coming from his much more powerful brother. He had to be ready for anything.

This form of Sesshomaru did not speak verbal threats, reverting instead to growling and other canine sounds, while still maintaining intelligent thought beneath the surface. He would not be deterred or distracted from his desire. Inuyasha barely had time to catch the dangerous grin before he was effortlessly flung out of the way. Sesshomaru's aura flared up to match that of the priestess, effectively preventing anyone from approaching him in much the same manner as she was. A few more steps had his aura melding with hers, pure and demonic tendrils sliding and caressing in perfect unison even with the little human completely oblivious to the approaching presence. Kagome was so out of it, locked in her own mind, that she didn't hear her friend's frantic calls and warnings.

Sesshomaru contemplated her as he neared, noting that it seemed to be the act of dancing and channeling emotions that brought her heady power to the surface. Its intensity excited him; he didn't want it to cease. And if he wanted something, he would do all that was necessary to obtain it. Sword fighting was basically just a " _dance_ of death" and being the embodiment of perfection, something as simple as dancing would require little effort on his part. If dancing pulls out her electrifyingly arousing power, then so be it, he'd dance with her.

She swayed temptingly before him, back turned, eyes closed as she just felt the world around her. She suddenly felt so very _whole_ , as if a part of her that had always been missing was finally present, it was exhilarating. She spun and in that moment, her hand was caught by another that deftly finished the spin, pinning her back to something hard before she could catch a glimpse of the person that had joined her. Her eyes snapped open and she craned her neck, but the larger being would not let her see whom it was that held her. Taking in the details, she derived that it was definitely a demon male, one very tall, strong, and the aura that flowed with hers was familiar, but she had never been good at identifying demons by their aura. She was curious, but kept moving with them. Whoever it was, they were a very talented dancer. She smiled, deciding it didn't matter; she only wanted to continue this dream-like experience.

He kept their bodies pressed together and she felt rather than heard what she assumed was a growl reverberating through her back. It was chilling and erotic, causing small tremors to run down her spine sinfully. He moved them around easily, spinning her but somehow staying out of view. It was only when the song ended, that she was turned until she was face to face with her dancing partner. Utter shock ran through her at seeing the least probable individual out of all the possibilities running through her head. Not only was it Sesshomaru, but he didn't seem himself, his eyes were glowing an unnatural red and he had a sexy smirk on his usually stoic as ice face. She was unable to prevent her jaw from dropping in awe. A mix of terror and thrill pounded through her blood in that instant.

He resumed their movements as a new song started up, shaking Kagome out of her astonishment and enlivening her nature to enjoy this while she could. Who would have thought that this day would turn into something that even her fantasies never dared to broach. She had always harbored secret fantasies for the irresistible, but unattainable, demon lord. He was the figure that would enter her dreams and do unspeakable things to her body; taking her savagely from behind like the dog he is. Sinful acts that she knew would never happen, he rarely even spoke to her, yet here he was, dancing with her in front of everybody.

"Kagome," Inuyasha barked, trying to warn her. "What the hell are you doing?" She barely heard him over the pounding in her ears.

"Dancing, what's it look like?" she stated the obvious, unconcerned by its implausibility.

"You fool," Inuyasha scolded his naïve friend. "Sesshomaru only lets his beast out to feed, fight, or fuck. Since you're still alive, I'd say it's the last option. Now get out of there while you still can." Sesshomaru was not worried, paying the nuisance no mind. He had already detected the girl's arousal so the whelp's warnings would not likely deter her. If anything, it would probably spur her on.

Her eyes widened slightly before shaking that pleasurable thought from her mind. She didn't want to push her luck, this was far more than she ever expected from him. "Nonsense," Kagome countered, "do you forget who you're talking about?" But she couldn't shake the curiosity, now wondering just what his purpose could be. She couldn't imagine him dancing for the fun of it; maybe he did have impure intentions. Emboldened by the prospect, she let her leg slide up the outside of one of his until the top of her thigh bumped into the armor plates around his waist. His response was immediate, grinding into her and coiling his mokomoko around her waist, brushing the soft fur against her bare skin. She also heard a loud snapping sound by her ears and realized he was snapping his jaws provocatively at her. Much of the meaning was lost to her, but she understood enough to grasp that Inuyasha had been correct in his assumptions.

' _He, he does want me like that…'_ she mentally cheered, exhibiting multiple shudders of anticipation. She was deeply honored that he would hold desires for her, and all too eager to give him what he wanted.

The sensually naughty song matched Kagome's mood perfectly as she was held closer and even more suggestively to her growing obsession. The way he moved his hips against hers made it impossible to keep from moaning out her approval, earning her more of those delicious vibrations his growls produced. His movements had her delirious with passion, breathes coming in ragged, and not from the exertion either. When he "dipped" her low, nearly on her back, the grass tickling her back as he hovered over her wickedly, he let his raggedly long, canine tongue trail un her exposed neck.

She had had enough waiting, her body spasming from the smallest stimuli, and whispered into his ear, "Take me."

* * *

Stirring from her slumber and nuzzling deeper into the warm fur that caressed every inch of bare skin, Kagome couldn't have been happier with the nights events. He whisked her away and thoroughly satisfied himself with her, a mutual feeling for sure. Peering sleepily at her new mate, intense golden-eyes now replacing the red from last night, she smiled widely and was pleased when he graced her with a rare smile as well. She had never been happier.

* * *

(A/N: Abrupt ending but I really didn't have any more material without it getting redundant.)


End file.
